


Empty's Spaces, Hidden Places

by Coconutice22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, contains a small lemon scene, couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22
Summary: The Empty deals with the aftermath of Castiel’s departure.





	Empty's Spaces, Hidden Places

_What is that?_

Something had been left behind by the dratted angel. A lot of _somethings_.

It was fabric, Empty decided after feeling the objects. The annoying angel had left without his clothes. Which on top of waking Empty up seemed just too rude for words.

_You come in here and you wake me up, then you leave your mess for_ me _to clean up! The nerve._

Shiny, smooth black tentacles enveloped the items of clothing and began to break up the bonds between the atoms. Through this process Empty could absorb the matter and then transfer it back to Castiel for him to deal with his own rubbish. The clothes didn’t belong in Empty, not in this state anyway.

Most of the clothing had been absorbed and transferred leaving the space nice and tidy again. There was just the trench coat left now.

Empty moved itself to wrap its tendrils around the coat,moving them up and down the fabric to get a feel for what it was dealing with.

_This feels… pretty nice._

Slipping a tentacle into the coat’s right pocket, Empty was surprised to find a small, squishy, lump of organic matter.

_A lemon? Why did Castiel have a… actually I don’t care_ , Empty concluded and set to work absorbing the lemon completely. Castiel didn’t need this back.

Slipping tentacles into all the other pockets at once, Empty tried to feel if there were any other surprising bits of organic matter that needed to be dealt with.Organic matter took more energy to dispose of for Empty than non-organic matter. The clothing of those who ended up in Empty was always the most annoying part of the absorption process.

_What is this!?_ Empty would have screamed if Empty had a voice in its true-form state.

A sticker found in one of the inner pockets of the coat had attached itself to Empty’s 19th tentacle.

Empty formed eyes for a moment to read the wording on the label.

_GalacticCap_ read the sticker. _What the fuck is a GalacticCap? I just want to sleep in a clean environment not deal with crap like--_ Empty took a moment to regain its composure.

With a tiny bit of focus the sticker was atomized and absorbed into Empty’s matter.

_Fucking Castiel. He better not try and die again. Heaven can take him next time, grr._

The pockets all checked, Empty engulfed the trench coat in its entirety.

_Now just to break this thing down… any moment now…_

But the sensation of the trench coat just felt so _different_ to anything else. It was cool and smooth, but also warm and rough if brushed against harder. The fabric had a taste to it that reminded Empty of the taste of the Before, when Empty and Cosmic Phase Alpha were still one entity.

_Come on now, you’ve got to send this coat back to the angel before he figures out it is missing and comes looking for it._

Empty caressed the coat, letting itself pass through the material, encapsulating the threads in its inky being.

Still though, Empty could not find it in itself to breakdown the object.

_What if…_

Empty thought hard for a moment.

_Maybe I can keep it for just a little longer… I’ll get rid of it eventually… I swear…_

*******

Castiel didn’t pause to wonder why his coat had changed when he woke up on the hard ground.

_I’m alive_ , was his first thought.

_Dean,_ was the second, before regret and worry set in. He needed to check in on those he'd left behind as soon as possible.

It would be a few hours before he could start being annoyed at the loss of his GalacticCap and favorite lemon. Though losing those seemed a small price to pay for his life, he conceded. It was just irksome. The lemon had just been so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lot of thoughts going around that the Empty didn't like the old trench and so replaced it, but, I thought ya know, what if we had _another_ reason? I was really trying to work out how people were kept asleep down there/decided that the whole space was the Empty. Your mileage may vary on this theory. 
> 
> Please feel free not to Kudos, because, um, Empty wouldn't approve. And we want to keep Empty happy, right? 
> 
> Written for my fave writing contest, SPNColdestHits!  
> The challenge this month was [GALACTIC TENTACLES](https://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/167150783099/galactic-tentacles-spncoldesthits-november-prompt). Rules and full prompt at the link. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! I'm [perfackles](http://www.perfackles.tumblr.com/) for anything Supernatural related. 
> 
> Or my general main account [coconutice22](http://www.coconutice22.tumblr.com/).


End file.
